


The Teal and Yellow's Escapade

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Cute Dorks, Destroying each other's insecurities, Fanfic, I suck at making tags, KiKuro - Freeform, Kise Ryouta - Freeform, KnB - Freeform, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, M/M, Roleplay, School cutting, Uke Kuroko Religion, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: What would happen if you were suddenly forced to into cutting class and be on a date with your former teammate? Maybe this is the birth of something beautiful.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 25





	The Teal and Yellow's Escapade

"Kurokochi!"

A loud familiar yell was heard coming into vicinity of the train station. That familiar 'chi' in every name he mentions, that loud hyper voice, yep. Definitely Kise-kun. 

The blond model attempted to hug the cyan-haired teen but Kuroko easily evaded to the side making the model kissed the floor. 

“You wound me, Kurokocchi. I thought you’d be happier to see me!” the blond cried crocodile tears. 

"I'm delighted to see, Kise-kun," The teal head deadpanned. The sarcasm in his voice but a slightly amused tone was evident. Still, that didn't hindered the blond from attaching himself to the shorter teen. 

“Ah, I knew it, Kurokocchi!” the pout that the model was sporting immediately vanished and in its place, a bright grin as he reached out and enveloped the other in a tight hug.

"You're crushing me, Kise-kun," the teal-head deadpanned as he was enveloped into a hug by a certain sunshine of a blond. Although he'd very much like to push away the taller teen, he figured that his current predicament isn't so bad, thus he also secretly snaked his arms around the younger blond, not enough to notice but just to feel.

Kise blinked, his eyes softening before he lets out a small laugh. Though he tended to be quite affectionate on a normal day, he found that when the weather was especially cool, he couldn’t help himself from latching onto people as a source of warmth, “Kurokocchi, you’re like a heating pad.”

It took a second for the phantom to comprehend by what he was compared with by the blond. His cyan hair glazed into the cold wind of October before feeling his vision getting clear. Feeling how the taller teen latched unto him, Kuroko looked down as he spoke in a softer but almost inaudible tone, "You're being very childish, Kise-kun..."

“That one went straight to my already-broken heart, Kurokocchi!” the model whined though his voice, in contrast to his words, carried no bite behind them. In response, he found himself creeping closer to the shorter male, his bottom lip jutting out softly, “Kurokocchi, did you just make us face the wind so I could get frostbitten on my face? How ruthless!”

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kise-kun," the teal-head evaded the blond's gaze as he kept on keeping his facial paralysis afraid to let any hints of his outburst being shown in the open. Slowly, he neared to the taller teen and pinched the helm of his sleeves, "You should board the train now, Kise-kun." 

Their serene world was disrupted by the sound of the train's engine coming into vicinity. The station was filled the murmurings of people getting ready for work. Amongst the crowded space, the teal-head and the blond seemed to not take a notice of their surrounding, completely basked into each other's presence.

“On purpose! That was definitely on purpose!” Kise rubs his nose that was beginning to take on a rouge complexion from the wind, before scrunching it at the latter’s reminder. The blonde blinks softly and turns his head towards the lines already forming in anticipation for the coming train, pursing his lips in thought.

In a split moment, a glint of realization sparked on his amber eyes before he faces the other with a tiny smile. “Ah, but to go straight back to routine is so boring, Kurokocchi.” He grabs the shorter male’s wrist gently, tugging him towards another train than the one he was previously waiting for, not waiting for the latter’s response whatsoever as he ran, making it into the vehicle before the doors closed, “I found a place. Come with me!”

"Kise-Ku-" before the shorter male could respond, his wrist was caught by larger ones, their extremities linking so closely that it seemed like their hands were holding into each own. 

The teal-head was dragged out of the station until they were no longer trapped in that crowded space. Although the blond was agile and long-legged, the phantom still neared close. Their legs driven on whatever direction they could be until they finally boarded a vehicle. 

The teal-head flustered from sudden action blink for a moment or two until he realized what they just did, "Kise-kun, I have Philosophy on first period."

He lets out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, the contrast between the freezing, congested area and the almost-empty train giving him a sense of relief. The taller male turns towards his companion as he began to speak, blinking softly before his cheeks began to burn in realization of what he had just done. Well, there’s no sense in dwelling anymore, right? He thought to himself as he faced the blunette, a cheerful smile spreading across his features.

“Come on, Kurokocchi, you always have Philosophy first period in this day of the week!” he chided with a soft chuckle, rubbing his nape sheepishly, “But for this day specifically, let me have it.”

Kuroko thought about it for a moment before remembering his schedule. Fortunately, he already self studied on advance and there aren't likely to be any classes now that midterm had passed. The teal-head failed to realize that his facial paralytic face let out a soft almost non-existent smile. He momentarily suffered from nostalgia remembering their days back in Teiko, with everyone.

He gave out a sigh before turning his gaze right onto the blond, "Alright, Kise-kun."

The blonde observes the latter’s expression nervously. Despite the confident and assertive atmosphere about him, the reality was that many instances were genuinely nerve-wracking for the male— rejection and failure, though he acknowledged them as normal occurrences in life that he preferred to avoid, were still chances that made him rather anxious when taking steps. This was, without a doubt, one of those instances. 

When he caught a hint of a smile on the blunette’s expression, he felt his breath catch on his throat. He gulped for a moment, the silence after his response ringing on the blonde’s ears. Right— he had to speak. He wondered if he looked like a deer caught in the headlights right now as he let out a forced laugh.

“O-okay!” He took a deep breath and met the male’s gaze with his determined one. “You won’t regret it, Kurokocchi!”

The difference on their physical stature never failed to make the shorter teen envious knowing that he has to look up everytime he's talking to someone taller than him. Seeing many emotions flooding through the blond's expression, the teal-head thought that maybe, just maybe the other man is as nervous as him despite his always cheerful nature. 

Kuroko bowed his head a bit before responding, a hint of relief and excitement barely evident in his tone but it was there, "Then I'll be in Kise-kun's care." 

These two who were always the two opposite sides of the coin, one was very loud while the other was flooded by silence. Rarely breaking out of character. 

But in reluctance of their own humanity, both people were seeing more of each other.

Kise's eyes softened at the latter’s response, letting out a soft, reliever sigh followed by a gentle smile. Why he had the sudden urge to take his ex-teammate towards a place he used to venture alone, he would never know— however, he figured it was about time to free himself from the shackles he had built around him in an attempt to protect himself, and to let the people around him get closer, little by little, “Yes..”

The blonde looked out of the window to gaze at the different hues of orange, brown, and dark green, though they were quite repetitive, he still found them quite captivating to the eye. As he felt the blunette shift gently, he cast his gaze downwards to see that he still hasn’t let go of his wrist and frankly, the other still hasn’t noticed. A tiny smile crept up his lips as he looked away. Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right? He thought to himself, keeping his hand in place.

A soft sound alerted Ryouta that they have arrived at their destination, “ah, we’re here, Kurokocchi!” He exclaimed with his usual vigor. “Come on!”

As the two stayed close to each other, Kuroko secretly eyed the tall blonde who's busy seeing the thousands of scenery stretching as far as one can see. Although the beating of his heart seemed to be normal, it felt like he's trapped with only these 4 centimeter apart distance as his only sanctuary. Ah, he's stuck with him.

The teal-head felt the blond shifting his head so he quietly turned away but me didn't fail to notice the slight tremors and how the larger and slender fingers would quiver with whatever the youth was feeling. 

Eventually, Kuroko lowered his sight until he discovered that their extremities were still holding onto each own. Never too tight but hesitant to let go, and so the phantom unconsciously tightened his grip, not enough to hurt but to feel more of the man beside him. 

"Ah, we're here, Kurokochi!" the teal-head was brought out of his reminiscence as he heard his name being called out. Then he's back on reality as he felt his foot following the guy dragging him out of that empty halls. This man never changed, still with his cheerful smile that he always loved to wear, his bright yellow hair glazed into the wind with a beautiful grin to match.

Nara was a place of wonders. He would never admit that it’s his favorite place, because it just sounded peculiar coming from a person of his character, but ever since he had stumbled upon the city, he held it close to his heart. 

His heart pounded as he led the blunette out of the station, aware that he most likely seemed like an overly-enthusiastic child at this moment dragging behind a confused companion, but he couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across his features. Without realizing it, Kise was gently gripping the latter’s wrist, tighter than before with no intention of letting go. He walked without as much as a word, his mind only focused on bringing this person— this specific person— to his favorite place in the world.

Finally, after minutes of speed-walking and in some occasions, he would even break into a run, the park was finally able to come into view. His eyes twinkled as he turned to look at the other, his face completely flushed with childlike excitement as he let out a small laugh.

“We’re here! Ah..” He blinked softly, a gentle smile replacing the exhilarated expression on his face as he reached out and carefully pat down the teal strands that went astray against the breeze. “Kurokocchi, your hair is messy!” He chuckled softly.

The eternal feeling of being basked under the tranquil sun livened up the cold breeze of October as the two individuals ran around their destination on whatever their feet will lead them. 

The tealnette felt his face heating up as his hand was grasped into hold by the blond who's running to God knows where. Up until the start, their hands never seemed to let go of each other but instead can't help but to tightened their grasp for each other. 

They eventually slowed down on their track as he heard the taller male releasing a small laugh. Kuroko also smiled thinking how far they've gotten away. Somehow, the feeling of being lost with this entity beside him seemed to had sparked a very reactive linger in his heart. It's aggressive but surely, his heart always seemed to skip a beat on their fixed rhythm. 

“We’re here! Ah..” he felt the shift on the taller man's movement and when he looked up to meet him, he was met agape by one of his most genuine but yet the brightest smile. Badump Badump. That hammering sensation of something beautiful threatened to escape his chest. Somehow, this man's radiance had affected him to well that his shadows are slowly can't help but to yearn for his luminescence. 

His hair was tamed down by the taller man as he emitted out soft chuckles.  
“Kurokocchi, your hair is messy!” upon hearing the gentle chuckles of his former teammate, Kuroko can't help but to cover his mouth with his hand as he also finally laughed along with him. 

He paused when the sound of the latter’s laughter reached his ears. It brought forth a sensation he couldn’t quite describe, couldn’t quite pinpoint, yet at the moment, as this certain sensation intertwined with his feeling of awe, Kise couldn’t help himself from staring. Perhaps it was the warm sun that seemed to be a perfect balance of the heat and the cold that turmoiled over the other the past month, or the tender breeze that brushed carefully yet intimately against his skin— he wasn’t sure which exactly or what elements of nature made him feel the way he did at that moment, but the light that casted off on Kuroko seemed.. different in the blonde’s eyes. He smiled softly and gently ran his fingers through the teal strands, an action that was closer than before yet not too close that it might bring discomfort.

He didn’t say a single word, he could only look in comfortable silence before he was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of children’s laughter by the park, their footsteps crunching against the fallen brown leaves making him feel nostalgic more than anything. Kise let his hand fall from Kuroko’s head with a small chuckle, this time, fully enveloping the latter’s hand in his as he guided the latter towards the park entrance.

“Kurokocchi, you know, I found this place by complete accident,” he admitted as he ordered for two packs of deer snacks. “A lot of things happen by accident, but this one, I don’t regret. You’ll know why,” he faced the blunette with his usual boyish grin, though despite his attempts at making himself appear as he always does, he knows he can’t prevent his observant companion from noticing that his amber eyes, usually sporting a guarded, yet slightly ferocious glint about them, now mirrored a hint of calm.

These two seemed very immersed in their own world that nothing could reach out to them but the loud laughters of the children. The sky was getting brighter, it was filled with humongous clouds throughout the horizon as far as the human eye can go. 

As the two were basked by that sunlight, the taller man gently ran his slender fingers through the bluenette's soft teal locks. The phantom could have done anything but he chose to timidly close his eyes for a second then smiled a little bit, indulging himself by their own little world. 

His heart raced against his chest, the hammering sensation of weird and crazy readying themselves to come out of the frail bluenette's ribs. 

“Kurokocchi, you know, I found this place by complete accident,” Kuroko nodded his head softly listening how the taller man's voice sounded very weird, good but weird. 

Kuroko felt himself heating up word by word as the blond man kept on speaking as if whispering to his ear. The husky and somewhat pitched voice felt very nice to hear. Somehow, it felt attractive. 

“A lot of things happen by accident, but this one, I don’t regret. You’ll know why,” Kuroko wasn’t sure of what to say to the blond. He looked down a bit because the husky pitched voice coming from Kise's mouth was very gentle. 

"Mmn, I want to know too, Kise-kun." 

His heart frantically beat and his face flushed a little. It was a very weird feeling. As if all the butterflies in the meadow were fluttering around them. 

Somehow, the weather was just right. In contrast to the harsh, cutting gusts of wind in Tokyo, the breeze in Nara was almost welcoming. At this point, Kise wasn’t sure what he was doing, what he was saying— for the first time, he wasn’t rehearsed. He was just himself, as unguarded and as free as they come as the children running around. 

Leading the blunette towards one of the park benches, he slowly— and quite admittedly, regretfully— freed the other male’s hand from his grasp and gently placed it back down on his side as he turned to open his package of deer snacks. Almost immediately, as if the sound of the paper bag being pulled apart were some sort of an alert, the soft pitpattering of hooves could be heard against the areas where the patch of grass had dried and formed into a hardened scope of rock. “There they are,” the blonde uttered with a soft smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Very timidly, a deer makes its way towards the two. The children began to squeal as the other deer began to come out from hiding behind the trees as well, running towards their parents likely to ask for some coins to purchase their own pack of snacks for the animals. The deer sniffs Kise’s hands for a moment before looking questioningly at the snacks still obstructed by their paper packaging. With a small chuckle, the male shook his head before turning to carefully place the pack on the blunette’s hands instead.

“Look, Kurokocchi,” he murmurs with a lighthearted grin as he gave the animal a small bow. His eyes glinted in amusement as the deer bowed back. “Isn’t it cute?”

Other than basketball, vanilla, taking care of children, the bluenette holds a very special spot in his heart for animals. The dearing wild life practically melted the bluenette's heart but he wouldn't do anything out for character such as cooing over the deer. 

"They're very beautiful, Kise-kun," the phantom replied. 

His mouth curved upwards breaking into a slight smile over the deer as gently approached it and slowly neared his fingertips, then his hand to pat the deer's head. 

“They’re very beautiful, Kise-kun.” The blonde wasn’t expecting the response from the blunette, yet he felt his small grin grow into a bright smile. The deer leans into the blunette‘s touch before softly nudging its nose against the paper bag of snacks resting on Kuroko‘s other hand, making Kise break out into a soft laugh. 

“Kurokocchi, the poor thing has been eyeing the biscuits on your hand for awhile now,” he commented with an amused expression as he regarded the shadow. Above anything, though he wouldn’t quite admit it, he felt endeared at the hint of tenderness that washed over the shorter male’s face. Knowing that he was the cause of this expression, albeit indirectly, made the model’s chest swell with a sense of pride.

He felt his blood chamber skipping again as he heard the blond's soft laughters. He lost count of how much he's having fun that a selfish thought came into his head but quickly disregarded of it soon. 

Kuroko suddenly quieted down and gripped the bagged of biscuit. His cheeks flushed unconsciously before he spoke in a soft and almost inaudible tone. 

".........I don't know how to..I might frighten it away," although his voice is covered with obvious nervousness, a slight tone of excitement can be traced. As if he really wants to feed the animal in front of him. 

He glanced at the other male, catching a troubled glint in the cerulean orbs momentarily before it disappeared as rapidly as it came. Kise blinked, uncertain of whether he had merely imagined such a phenomenon but decided not to pry further. If it was something that Kuroko felt comfortable enough to tell him, he would do so in his own accord, he thought. 

The latter’s words jolted him out of his thoughts once more, his eyes widening with surprise. The teal-haired male’s visibly flustered state moved something within the taller male— something he had never quite noticed, something that before this very moment, was minuscule to him. Tenderness pooled in his gaze, amber shade resembling more of honey, yet it was not a sight he had yearned for his ever-observant companion to recognize so he cast his eyes downward, deciding to focus instead on the task at hand as the corners of his lips tugged upward in a tranquil manner. 

He pulled apart the remaining connection of the paperbag veiling the biscuits before carefully placing its contents on the latter’s hands. He paused for a moment, a thought appearing in his mind, but diverted his attention before it could grow. “Don’t worry, Kurokocchi!” He beamed at the male. “The animals are really trusting. Just reach out and hand the biscuit to them and they’ll just take it off of you.”

Something in the taller man's voice seemed to stir something in the bluenette giving him a sense of reassurance. The remaining contents of the paperbag were given to him by the former as he almost literally beamed at him. Seeing how the blond cheered for him, kuroko mentally laughed and said to himself, 'It won't hurt if I'll try this.' 

“Don’t worry, Kurokocchi! The animals are really trusting. Just reach out and hand the biscuit to them and they’ll just take it off of you.”

'Kise-kun...baka..' 

The phantom gave a flushed nod as his resolved motivated him to eagerly feed the wildlife. 

"Hai.." Kuroko took a step forward heading towards the deer but before he could do so, he turned back before looking again at blond showing him his sincerest smile. 

"I'll do my best, Kise-kun." 

And with that Kuroko headed to the deer and hesitantly reached out his hand with the biscuit, the gentle animal bowed its head before enjoying the treat on the phantom's hand. This brought a lot of joy to the teal-head that he almost jumped out of joy. Almost. 

He turned back again as if feeling very proud of his work and showing it to the taller man, "Kise-Kun, look." 

Although his voice is plain deadpan, the sincerity and excitement along with the feeling of accomplishment seemed very obvious. After the deer finished feeding on the treat, Kuroko took a quick trip on a nearby stand to purchase sanitary wipes and utilizing it before disposing. He returned to the blond but this time he felt more accomplished and proud. 

"Kise-kun, thank you for everything." 

The phantom smiled very obviously for the first time in a while. The tranquil sun peeked through the clouds and covered the two with its glorious flare. In that moment, everything felt more clear and vivid. 

Perhaps, was this a feeling of a father watching his child take their first step? The model rested his cheek on his fist as he watched the shadow cautiously approach the doe. “I’ll do my best, Kise-kun.” He chuckled under his breath, giving him a reassuring wave in response. 

Once the deer had successfully retrieved her snack, she bowed her head in a gesture of gratitude before turning to venture elsewhere. The sheer happiness that seemed to reverberate off of the tealette made him smile, and he quickly shifted his head to hide the quirk of the corners of his mouth behind his hand. The familiar pitpattering of footsteps made him look up, this time, a hint of astonishment made itself apparent on his face. 

Thank him? For what?

He blinked once, twice, before he could fully register that Kuroko was smiling— it wasn’t the usual camouflaged twitch of the lips that he would often have to look close enough to identify. For what felt like a full minute, Kise didn’t respond, paralyzed in his seat, or at least he felt as if he was. From his nape, a welcomed heat slowly crept up towards his complexion, and at this very moment, he was relieved that the resurgence of the colder breeze with the coming dusk could serve as a plausible excuse for the bright, rouge shade on his skin. Finally regaining his senses, the blonde stood up before the other and flashed a genuine smile to mirror his, lifting up a tiny deer keychain in his possession. He handed it over to the latter.

“You’re welcome, Kurokocchi! Thank you for giving me your day.”

As the keychain was handed onto his hand, the blond returned to his previous radiant and aloof aura that never failed to give him comfort. The phantom softly gripped his fist to feel the silvery metal texture of the blond's possession before softly letting it go inside his pocket. The model flashed him another one of those lady-killer smiles before showing his regard. 

“You’re welcome, Kurokocchi! Thank you for giving me your day.”

'No, I should be the one who's very thankful' 

"Kise-kun, I...." 

As he was about to say something, he felt his words being stuck inside his throat. For the first time, the always calculated and composed phantom's clueless on what he should say.

They found themselves just standing there outside just beside the stall under the turning afternoon radiant sky. Maybe it was the slow turning of time that urged them both but they found themselves just staring into each other's eyes without care. Only the phantom, the copy-cat and the universe.

Slowly, Kuroko smiled and turned around, his back facing the blond. 

"It's nothing. Ah, it's almost evening, Kise-kun, can we end the day on that ride?" 

'It's better this way' 

The tealnette pointed at the round circling structure of metal that's called a ferris wheel. 

"I want to see this place from above," the tealnette said softly. So soft as if though he's going to disappear any moment now. 

Kise could feel the latter grasping for words. He was uncertain of what to do but to wait, despite the sensation of emptiness hollowing within the pit of stomach. Indeed, the night fell quite rapidly - it seemed as though they had merely blinked before the vicinity was covered in darkness with the slightest remnants of the sun trailing behind, soon to dissipate once more. It was time given, yet the utterly-selfish side of the blonde knew it wasn’t enough and yearned for more, yet he swallowed down those thoughts as he met the cerulean gaze with his own, wishing that traces of longing were concealed as properly as he had intended. 

Once he faced his back, the model closed his eyes, unwilling to view what stands before him. Every day begins, and every day ends, that was routine, normalcy, and quite often, a consolation, but why did such an acknowledgement make him feel so vacant? The clock ticks mercilessly, Kise thought, but as the blunette’s suggestion reached his ears, he wondered if the cosmos was able to identify the concealed, unspoken wish from within him. There was no time to feel crestfallen, he reminded himself, the day isn’t quite over yet. 

Rejuvenated and somehow with a renewed sense of determination, the blonde nodded and reached out. “Your wish is my command, Kurokocchi~” He grasped the phantom’s hand in his, gently as if he was a fragile existence bound to slip away if handled without caution, and broke out into a run towards the autumn park.

The phantom flashed a contented and satisfied smile as he also tightened his grasped on their extremities to feel more of him. The never ending summer solstice  
came into his mind as he just chucked on how they're back being stuck together, with the phantom being a head smaller than the blond. Although the difference in their physical stature must have looked comedic, their figure together created a very heartwarming image as the two payed for a ticket and went inside on the caged room that will take them up. Far away from below, seeing stars above the city and the lights beneath. 

The phantom's lips drew a close line slowly leaning downwards. It took about 60 seconds for him to be brought back to reality. There he was together with this radiant man, stuck together. 

Maybe it was for the best that he did fell into infatuation behind the covers but it's all just him. All those years of being his former mentor back at Teiko will always be irreplaceable. But that's only for him. 

'Kise-Kun doesn't have to know' 

"You're very kind, Kise-kun."

Kuroko said as he stood up and leaned on the transparent window frame of the cart, he smiled a little bit before reminiscing how the blond was very kind to him. But he must let him know. 

There were little words to properly illustrate how he perceived the latter. There was certainly admiration, and the presence of adoration that came from a bond that has existed for years. However, in between those two words lay a blurred line— Kise was certain that if he had squinted, given his best effort to scrutinize and distinguish what is presented in that gray area, he would be able to recognize it in a heartbeat. Still, a resounding voice in his head uttered, is it something that is truly warranted? If not learning of what exists between those two certainties allow for you to smile wholeheartedly beside this person, then you must not yearn to know. Indeed, he knew there was a truth to that statement— the blonde knew himself enough to be self-aware of what he is and what are the gaps between his essence, and he knew full well that he had an innate selfishness he struggled to hide, yet reared its ugly head enough for everyone close to him to view it. ‘A desire to win,’ it was often masked as. ‘Ambition.’ Still, in the end of the road, the fact lies that selfish is most synonymous to what he is.

He found himself staring at Kuroko. In this view, the city lights that have come to life in place of darkness seemed to reflect on his skin, his hair. At this moment, Kise wondered if he was truly a shadow, a phantom as they say— when he could glow as he did. Yet he pursed his lips, allowing for himself to have a moment where a small smile could grace his face, grateful that his actions have gone unnoticed by the blunette. 

Once he looked up, meeting his amber orbs evenly, the Kaijou Ace was not expecting what Kuroko said. His eyes softened, yet the kind words merely clenched at his heart, a semblance of guilt pooling at his stomach. 

‘I’m not kind.’  
‘Don’t you know? You’re here because I’m selfish.’  
‘I didn’t bring you here just out of kindness.’  
‘I’m not as pure as you think I am.’

In a split moment of thoughtlessness, Kise opened his mouth and almost— just almost, expressed to the teal-haired male just exactly what he had wanted to say. That he’s here because he is selfish, because he wanted to know what those blurred lines are, and now that he knows, he wants to.. then he closed his mouth. No, he shouldn’t. Not when Kuroko’s aura reflected the warmth of the autumn breeze, not when he had given him a smile— for him, just for him. Isn’t he being selfish enough, gathering all of these moments to treasure for him alone?

So Kise swallowed down his words and instead, allowed himself to smile gently, at the very least, to express his gratitude for this day. “Thank you, Kurokocchi.”

"I had a good life, Kise-kun," Kuroko looked out towards the ferris wheel scenery. It was dark and and the city lights were lit up creating a beautiful and vivid scenery like the natural satellites in the sky. Both of there were so close, so close that they could hold each other but their social barrier always seemed to hold back whatever they want to perceive. The feeling of deprivation gave the phantom a bittersweet taste of aching on his inside. 

'Why can't you just be blunt like how you always are?' 

'That's because it's Kise-kun' 

It's because it's Kise-kun. That blond arrogant boy back at middle school with plethora of girls surrounding him. That man who always seemed so attached, so bright, so far. One thing the phantom noticed is how that radiant guy who was pure epitome of happiness turned to a shell of fake smiles. It hurt him that the guy who used to follow him around left with everybody, Teiko, the generation of miracles, everyone. 

The tealnette might not be provocative on his words but even the deepest definitions of gratitude wouldn't be enough when he at least saw a glimpse of the Kise-kun he used to know. How the blond used to smile with that stupid grin and how he would cling genuinely as if afraid of being alone- Oh, how could he forgot. 

That radiant man, although very attached, never seemed to had somebody to look out for him. The boy who used to follow him around and whine, who would have thought? 

If only he gave it more thought, could he stop everyone from leaving that time? Were they always in that same corner? 

"Kise-kun, you're lonely, aren't you?" 

It wasn't an inquiry, it was more of a statement with pure bluntness seeping out from his mouth. 

Instead of allowing himself to continue to stare at the male, he followed his gaze, casting his attention outward to the vast scenery. It was indeed beautiful during nighttime— the way the night sky still had the slightest dust remnants from earlier, specks of purple scattered around the dark blue. His mind was blank in that moment. So this is how it feels to just exist, he thought. Without preempting what to say, to do, and to merely be.

Still, the warmth emitted from the other side of the vehicle reminded him of what he was doing here. Kuroko was so close— Kise merely had to extend his hand and he would be able to touch him. Yet, there was a distance, a barrier he selfishly yearned from within to break through still couldn’t navigate the courage to do so. He wonder if he would ever be able to. 

When he heard Kuroko utter the question he had dreaded, he felt himself backed into a corner— the obvious response bubbled on his mouth, the routine, reflexive ‘no’ was so close, he could feel it on the tip of his tongue. You shouldn’t be selfish, Kise, you shouldn’t—

“Yes.”

That's all the word he need to step closer to the blond, just 10 centimeters apart. He was always so far despite being so close but the tealnette want to destroy that boundary that's keeping them both.

"This is the first time I've seen Kise-kun be very serious." 

The phantom said despite his moistening eyes and abrupt tone that's making his surrounding blurry and grey. 

Kise and Kuroko's eyes met. 

"You were holding back all this time weren't you?" the teal-head smiled at the copy-cat. 

"Because you're the type to hold back, to not show his sadness to anyone," Kuroko took a breathe for a second. 

"Always fighting the gloomy around," he continued. 

"How long are you going to be like this? I kind of miss him."

“Is it?” The first time he’s been serious, huh.. Amber orbs filled with longing as he gazed out of the window, a wistful smile touching his lips. Slowly, he returned his eyes towards Kuroko’s direction, finally, letting his mask fall slightly. 

His eyebrow twitched ever so gently, his smile holding a small quiver before it fell. Overwhelming emotions— there was a reason Kise continuously decided to run away from facing them, simply, he didn’t want to feel the gutwrenching sensation that could eat him up from within.

Can he do it?  
Could he truly be selfish?

A part of him felt the urge to be sincere, to be honest, to open up genuinely. However, another part of him experienced the necessity to plaster another bright smile and laugh the questions off as if they were another joke he found amusing. Of course it would be Kuroko who would see right through him. Always so observant, so keen, the blonde could barely hold himself together before such eyes. Truthfully, he wasn’t certain he had the resolve to do so, anyway.

“Ah, Kurokocchi..” A defeated laugh slips past his lips as he covered his face, leaning back on his seat. “You found me. You really did.”

"I found you, Kise-kun." 

Kuroko broke into a smile as he saw the blond covering his face, a glistening stream of loneliness conveying on his face. The phantom reached out with his fingertips to wipe away Kise's tears. Their foreheads touching each other. 

"Kise-kun...Thank you.. I'm sorry it took so long," Kuroko felt something warm streaming out of his left eye as he simpered more. Their hair flowing free and glorious. 

If he only knew how everyone really went through that time, especially Kise-kun. If only. But this is them now, this is their real selves, both bare, no longer behind the covers. 

"Kise-kun, you're finally being honest." 

It was indeed an odd feeling.  
He thought he had felt vulnerability at its prime state the moment he began to rely on his teammates, however, this was a different stance in which he didn’t expect. He was clothed, yet to the world, he felt incredibly exposed— and he despised this feeling, in the same way that he had to admit he wasn’t opposed to it.

The latter’s touch awoke something from within him and before he could help himself, before he could think rationally, he found himself leaning into the warm palm, giving it the weight of his head thoughtlessly. He didn’t second-guess his actions, didn’t contemplate on what Kuroko might think of his action, for now, he wanted to just be. 

The blond shivered softly when he sensed the proximity of the shorter male, close enough that he could feel his warm breath, and it was comforting. He thought back to his younger self— how this was everything he had ever wanted, to grow closer to this person, to take a step closer despite the visible gap in their game play that surfaced early on. He appreciated a team, but in truth, perhaps what he was searching for was beyond that— he had wanted to feel the presence of the people he began to hold dear to his heart. His ears rang as tears streamed steadily, crying for the wish that took so long to fulfill and through his tears, came a new clarity; he knew exactly what word fell within the gray area, and in its place, a newfound wish was born.

For now, perhaps, Kise would keep it to himself. 

He summoned a grateful smile as he finally lowered his hand, allowing for his gaze to watch Kuroko. This person, he knew from deep within, meant so much to him. He watched the tear that fell from the cerulean eyes, shed just for him, in a moment that was just theirs. He couldn’t be more grateful.

“Yes.. I suppose I am, aren’t I, Kurokocchi?” And finally, a soft laugh. He forgot how it felt to smile, and to laugh with meaning, to feel it bubbling from deep within before it surfaces, and the sensation that came with it. This time, he wasn’t Kise Ryouta the model, Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles, or Kaijou’s Kise Ryouta. He was simply Kise.

Seeing how the walls came clashing down, breaking apart as every emotional defense of the copy-cat crumbled into oblivion. 

The two might have felt the need to breathe for a moment. They kept hiding for so long that being exposed to each other's new shade is a breathe of good and crazy. Stuck in the endless loop of solstice, these two really need to breathe.

The phantom was lost for a moment not knowing whether it was the light breeze that was coming in from the slight opening on the window or whether it was the handsome, dashing and always radiant man in front of him.

“Yes.. I suppose I am, aren’t I, Kurokocchi?” asked by the blond. 

"You are, Kise-kun, you are," replied by the tealnette in a simper. 

Indeed he had the slightest idea how did they end up in this predicament and somewhere in his mind, it really felt right. Whether it was him or the blond giving the form of intimacy, it felt right. Even if he's the one being basked by the presence blond teen, it doesn't give a weird feeling instead he felt very attracted to it. 

"I'll be with you, you won't have to be lonely that way," the phantom's hand was warm and then, the ferris wheel ride finally went to an end. 

It was a longtime coming but upon destroying each other's wall of defense, they slowly passed beyond the boundary of each other. And when their presence met, there were no interference at all.


End file.
